Forbidden Love
by greengirl16
Summary: The Vinkus and Muchkinland are at war what happens when the two enemy children fall in love? AU Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again. I randomly thought of this idea and thought why not post it :P Anyways hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**I apologize if there is any spelling errors even after spell check and revising mistakes slip through the cracks… Also the next chapter should be longer :D**

* * *

Gun shots fired outside Elphaba's bedroom window. They were under attack! She heard Nessa's high pitched shrills down the hall and got down on her stomach and crawled to her sister's aid, bullets nearly missing her.

She saw Nessa lying helplessly on the floor, her wheelchair had tipped over. "Elphaba," she cried out when she saw her sister in the doorway.

"Shh…I got to get you out of here." Elphaba stood up, risking her life, and ran to her sisters aid and gently lifted her and placed her back in the wheel chair.

She was wheeling her away, when Nessa screamed again, "Faba! Watch out!!" Elphaba ducked just in time to miss a beam that had fallen from the roof.

Elphaba wheeled Nessa down the hallway, headed to the safest spot she knew, the basement. She carefully ran down the hallway dodging bullets and dead bodies that now lay scattered on the floor. Nessa was crying hysterically, "Faba what if we die?"

"I am not going to let that happen," Elphaba said, pointing out the obvious. She saw the basement door at the end of the hall. Elphaba sprinted the homestretch, pushing Nessa's chair as fast as it would go. She grabbed the door handle and pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Damnit," Elphaba muttered.

"Faba, don't curse! The Unnamed God would not approve of that!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and continued shaking the door handle. She started to become angry and frustrated as she heard the Vinken soldiers enter the house. Nessa screamed in fear.

"Why won't the door just OPEN," Elphaba burst out and the door flew open automatically.

Elphaba looked stunned and turned to look at her sister, who wore the same expression. "What did you do, Faba?"

"I- I'm not sure…but you can't tell father."

"Okay…"

Elphaba pondered what had just happened as she pushed Nessa through the door and down the ramp, which had made for Nessa, into the cellar.

_This was the time Elphaba discovered she had magical powers_

Frex was pacing around the room when they arrived. He turned at the sound of the large, wooden door opening and the site made him sigh with relief. He ran over to Nessa and knelt down, "Is my favorite daughter alright," he asked, scanning her for any slight scrapes.

"Yes father, Elphaba saved me!"

"Well…," he trailed off, glowering at his eldest daughter before him, "Thank you," he said, surprising himself and Elphaba, "Now go sit in the corner where I can't see you." Frex then turned and marched off to meet with some soldiers to devise a plan.

Nessa wheeled over to Elphaba, "Sorry, Father is stressed with the war going on…"

Elphaba managed to hold back a sarcastic remark, "Yes, I understand," she lied.

"Good." Nessa then spun around and went to the opposite side of the room to pray to the Unnamed God to keep them safe.

Fiyero sat with his head on his desk, "Maybe I don't want to be king someday. You both know how much I hate war," he said, glaring up at his parents.

"It's your duty as prince to fight for your country," his father said.

"I hate all this training crap."

"It's to teach you the skills you will need for the battlefield."

"Mom…do I have to do this," Fiyero begged his mother for sympathy.

"Yes. Your almost 18 and your country wants a good future leader and there is no better way to earn their trust then by fighting in a war."

"Now your going to attend the training class you skipped today tomorrow afternoon and hopefully you will be prepared to fight by then end of this week," his father added and then both his parents left the room.

Fiyero sighed and stared out his castle window, wondering if there was any escape to fighting in this war…

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

So here's another chapter...sorry it took longer then I planned. I had half of it written, but the school became hectic and got in the way :\ I apologize for the wait and hopefully the updates will be more consistant now, but I am not guarenteeing anything...  
Enjoy! As always -Greengirl16

Chocolate milkshakes to all of you who reviewed! :D Your reviews and reading what you had to say means so much to me. The feedback really encourages me to keep writing!! :D Thank you reviewers!

* * *

The door opened suddenly, creating a large crash as it hit the wall. "Is he ready?"

"Yes, your Majesty," a teacher said, quivering in fear.

"Then where is he?"

"Getting his things together."

"Well go tell him to hurry up!"

The teacher nodded and quickly left. He opened a back door to a classroom where he saw a teen asleep in one of the desks. "Prince Fiyero."

Fiyero jolted awake, looking around from where the noise that had awoken him came from. His eyes laid on a frightened looking teacher, "Yes," he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your father has come to get you."

Fiyero rolled his eyes and gathered his things. He took a deep breath and left the classroom.

"What took you so long," his angry father yelled.

Fiyero lied. "I couldn't find my sword."

His father eyed him skeptically, "Well you're wasting my time explaining this, now come."

Fiyero sighed and followed. His father had been in such a terrible mood since this war started. That was partly the reason he hated the fighting so much. It caused so much pain other than what happened on the battlefield. He snapped back to reality was a uniform was thrown at him. It was hideous. The ugliest shade of green and had a gold pattern on the front of the shirt. "You expect me to wear this?"

Fiyero's dad looked at him angrily, "It is your country's traditional uniform. Now go put it on."

After Fiyero had changed, he examined himself in the mirror, surprisingly it didn't look as bad as he expected. This was probably due to the fact that he was a handsome prince and most things looked good on him. He left his room to find his father tapping his foot impatiently. He handed Fiyero a sword, a gun, and some extra bullets, then led him to the stables. Fiyero was then given a white stallion that reminded Fiyero of the ones from the fairytales he was told when he was a child.

A stable hand prepared the horse within 5 minutes and then Fiyero hopped on and followed his father.

He was led to a small field with the rest of the troops which were stationed behind bushes ready to fire. He looked beyond the bushes and could make out a small, wooden building. He guessed one of the enemy's forts. He sighed and joined the rest of the soldiers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The governor of Munchkinland sat with members of his army around a large wooden table in their new fort. Nessa sat behind him and Elphaba sat in the next room reading to make the time seem to pass. She wasn't allowed to be seen when they had company.

She heard whining from the next room and rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

"Elphaba," she heard a stern voice call. She immediately got up and cautiously entered the room.

"Nessa left her favorite pair of silver shoes back and the mansion and I need you to go and retrieve them," Frex said, without glancing at his eldest daughter.

"Father the mansion is in ruins how am I supposed to find them?"

"Don't ask questions, just go," he said raising his voice, then continued on with the meeting.

Elphaba went out through the back door just to be careful to stay unseen. She overheard some of the munchkin soldiers and how they were expecting an attack.

She soon arrived at the ruins of the mansion. Parts were surprisingly still standing, but it didn't look very sturdy. She entered slowly, hoping the parts that were left of the ceiling wouldn't cave in on her. She made her way to what used to be Nessa's room and was surprised to see the silver shoes sitting in the middle of the floor untouched. She slowly grabbed the shoes and started to run as she heard a large cracking noise. As soon as she exited the ruins another part of the ceiling collapsed causing a large cloud of dust. Elphaba coughed trying to clear her lungs and then walked back to the fort. She had almost arrived when she heard distant gun shots. She peered through the clearing in the trees and gasped as she saw Vinkin troops attacking the fort. Munchkin soldiers were falling by the dozen.

She heard a piercing shrill, the sent chills up and down her spine. She saw two men exit the house with a frail girl in their arms. Nessa! Elphaba ran to her sister's rescue. "Let her go," she screamed and the two men's grasp on Nessa loosened and they went flying in the opposite direction. Nessa fell to the ground and was soon helped up by a Munchkin soldier and carried back to safety. Elphaba sighed with relief, but then stiffened when she realized two enemy soldiers looking at her, one with their gun clutched in his hand. Both were riding on a horse. She realized this was the end. She was going to die. She hoped Nessa would forgive her for never getting the shoes she wanted. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Shoot her," Fiyero heard his father shout. Fiyero was frozen with shock. The most beautiful woman he had seen stood in front of them, paralyzed with fear. He couldn't do it.

"It's the enemy's daughter sir," he heard another soldier say as he approached.

"Do it," his father shrieked.

Fiyero sat still his eyes not leaving the girl standing in the middle of the field. He heard a gun shot and turned to see his father's hand releasing the trigger, his gun still pointed at the girl.

Fiyero watch as the bullet flew at the girl in what felt like slow motion and the struck her and she collapsed to the ground. Fiyero's eyes widened and his face reddened with rage. He turned to glare at his father, who wore a satisfied smile. "How could you," Fiyero spat and jumped off his horse and ran to the girl's aid.

"Fiyero have you lost your mind," he heard his father scream, but he didn't care. He just kept running.

Elphaba was sprawled on the grassy field. She felt the blood dripping out of her side. She tried to hold on to her consciousness, but it was becoming more and more difficult. She felt her lungs tightening and her breaths becoming shorter and more shallow. She could hear the gun shots continue, but it sounded so distant. The blackness started to take over, but she wouldn't let it she tried to resist. She was in so much pain, but soon she felt a strange warmth fill her entire body. She heard an angelic voice whisper, "It's going to be alright," then everything went black.

* * *

Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the long waited chapter! I apologize for the extremely long wait, but yeah now that it's summer and I don't have to worry I about school I might be able to add more quicker...that is if my brain will allow that because of it's constant need to have writer's block... anyways I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Hot Fudge sundaes with cherries on top for:**

**Elphaba1fan's 3 reviews which made me realize how much I needed to update this story  
EbonyEyez  
Renthead76  
xMsLissx  
Amythista  
Wicked'elphaba-fiyero  
Laureen Tiggular  
gilgrissomlover**

* * *

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. She was blinded by a bright, white light. She sat up taking in her surroundings. She was in a forest she didn't recognize, the sun was streaming through the trees and she could hear a distant sound of water rushing, she assumed a river was nearby. Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to remember anything, but she couldn't think of anything, but after about 5 minutes it hit her. The shoes, saving Nessa, being shot at….the pain…the voice… Was this afterlife? No, it couldn't be because that would mean all the religions were true and she hated being wrong.

Birds chirped and the wind rustled the trees. The place was peaceful Elphaba couldn't ignore that fact. She closed her eyes and listened, but the serene sounds of this place, wherever she was, was disturbed by the sound of a twig snapping. Her eyes opened and she scanned the shrubbery searching for a predator…wait were there predators in an afterlife and could they harm her? She was already dead…

Soon a person appeared. Elphaba jumped back in surprise. He looked about her age and had the most handsome face she had ever seen. He must be some kind of angel or god.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked rushing to her side.

"Okay, I guess…." _does okay sum up what you should be feeling after knowing you died? _"Where are we?"

"This is Gillikan Forest."

"Isn't that is Oz?"

"Yea…?"

"I don't understand…aren't I dead or is this one of those in-between worlds?"

"No…?"

"-but I was shot at and then this voice, it- it told me…" Elphaba stopped after realizing how crazy she sounded and the strange look she was receiving from the strange guy. "Never mind."

"Yes, you were shot, which is why I asked you are feeling."

"Well my side hurts…"

"That's where the bullet hit you."

Elphaba looked down and saw bandages on her left rib cage.

"I think I managed to stop the bleeding…You just weren't waking up and I was worried I had done something wrong and you died…"

"How long was I out?"

"About 11 hours."

"Wow…and your name is?"

"Oh…right sorry. My name is Fiyero Tiggular."

Elphaba gasped and jumped back, causing her to wince in pain.

"Please don't make sudden movements; it'll slow the healing process."

Elphaba was staring wide eyed at him.

"What?"

"You're the enemy…"

"I guess you could say that."

"But-but, you saved me…"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't believe in killing people and you had been shot so I took you and brought you here."

"You were fighting in a war and you don't believe in killing people?"

"Yes. My dad forced me to join the war because the country has 'more respect' for a future leader when they have fought in a war."

"You're the prince."

"Yeah." Fiyero sighed.

Elphaba gave him a puzzled look.

"I really hate war and my dad for making me fight in it for the wrong reasons and just for political gains. Though I am not sure I'll be the leader anymore…He was pretty pissed at me when I saved you…"

Elphaba lowered her head, "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For causing the pain and fight between you and your father…"

"We fight a lot."

"You don't have to lie to me…"

"I am not lying!"

Elphaba looked at him skeptically, but when she looked into his deep blue eyes she could see he was being serious.

"Well your father is probably looking for you I should take you back."

Elphaba jumped again.

"Please don't hurt yourself; I already hate myself enough for allowing you to get shot and not doing anything…"

"You saved my life and please don't take me back to my father."

Now it was Fiyero's turn to look confused. "Why?"

"He hates me. His probably already disowned me for being weak and getting shot…"

Fiyero was speechless…how could someone hate such a beautiful girl? "Well I guess we could just camp out here…"

"I'd like that…" Elphaba smiled shyly.

Fiyero noticed how her eyes lit up when she smiled. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks." Elphaba blushed and looked at a pile of straw at her feet. She realized she was sitting in a pile of straw.

"I stole it from a farm. The ground isn't probably comfortable especially since you had been shot."

"You are way too kind to me…"

"My father shot you. I think I owe you some kindness, but straw isn't even that comfortable so I am going to go and try and steal a tent from one of our nearby camps so I'll be back."

"Okay…"

"Try not to move." Fiyero called over his shoulder and then he was gone.

Elphaba sat alone in the forest for a long time and she was starting to get worried that Fiyero had been captured. It was almost sunset when she finally heard footsteps approaching. Fiyero appeared and he was carrying a huge backpack and a few other supplies.

"I decided to grab a few other things…"

"A few?" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Well we need to eat don't we?"

Elphaba laughed, "Why is food and eating so important to guys?"

"Well…this time it's for our survival so I think I should be excused from that question in this situation."

"Fine."

Elphaba watched as Fiyero set up the tent. He handed her a blanket and then used the straw along with other branches to start a fire. He then prepared some food and handed her a plate and sat down next to her.

It was now dark and the fire created dancing shadows on their faces.

"You know," Fiyero said, breaking the silence. "I used to be terrified of having a camp fire when I was young."

"Why is that?"

"I thought that I was going to catch on fire and burn to ashes. My father had to constantly tell me I wasn't flammable."

Elphaba laughed.

"Hey come on you had to have a ridiculous fear of something when you were young."

"Nope," Elphaba smiled.

"You're lying."

Elphaba smiled, "Okay fine. I used to be afraid of water."

"Water?"

"Yes, I thought if I got wet the water would melt me."

Fiyero laughed. "That's hilarious."

"Well so is yours."

"Well people die in fires!"

"Usually because of breathing in the smoke."

"There are definitely cases where people have caught on fire."

"Yeah a few. The fire has to be extremely hot for you to just burn to ashes though. People aren't that flammable unlike those sticks and straw," Elphaba said pointing to the fire. "Now if you were made out of straw or sticks, then I'd be worried."

Fiyero laughed and Elphaba joined in. Finally they both managed to catch their breath and Elphaba sighed and lay down on her back. "I love looking up at the stars."

Fiyero lay down next to her also gazing up at the stars.

"I love wondering about other creatures and all the things that could exist outside Oz."

"I never thought about that…"

"Well there is a first for everything…"

There was a silence between them and soon Fiyero heard Elphaba's deep breaths and turned to see that she had fallen asleep. He moved closer next to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and then he too was asleep.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

Author's Note:

So I am in the process of writing this story's next time. It's about time for this story to be updated…I have been focusing on my other stories and this story has been needing to be updated for a while now. The only thing is…I have two ways that I could write the story from here that I am considering…

Idea 1: Would be happy, but I don't have many idea's for it which means it would take longer to update.

Idea 2: Wouldn't be happy, but would have a happyish ending :P If that makes sense. I have more ideas for this one.

Suggestions or comments? The next chapter should be up soon :} Well, hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Finally an update! :) I didn't expect myself to have this chapter up so soon, but all of the response to the author's note inspired me to write :D I am sorry this took so long, but now that I have a new direction I want this story to go maybe I can have more frequent updates :) Though with playing sports that might be difficult :\ Sorry this chapter is kind of short... Hey I suppose a short chapter is better than nothing :P Anyways I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**I promise there will be a Fiyeraba ending that will be happy :D**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors...I am not perfect.**

* * *

Elphaba woke up smiling. There was a warm arm wrapped around her. She stiffened. She wasn't sure what to think, nobody had ever accepted her. Then Fiyero came along and saved her life. He stirred in his sleep, and rolled over, closing the small distance between them. They were face to face now. Elphaba tried to roll over, but his arm prevented her from doing that. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled in his half awake haze. "Hey," he muttered his voice heavy with sleep.

"Good Morning."

Fiyero noticed she was avoiding eye contact and looked uncomfortable. Had he done something? He began to panic. She cleared her throat sensing his panic and he realize his arm was wrapped around her waist. "Oh. Sorry." He muttered awkwardly.

"It's fine." Elphaba said.

There was a silence between them. "So… Would you like something to eat?" Fiyero asked, breaking the silence.

Elphaba nodded shyly.

He stood up and walked over to their supplies and pulled out a few things and then started a fire. He heard Elphaba laughing and looked up. She was lying on her stomach, her elbows propping her up and had an amused look on her face.

"What?" He asked, not understanding what was so funny.

"You're starting a fire. I am so proud of you!" She said sarcastically.

"It was a childhood fear!" He defended himself.

"And when did you grow out of it?"

"When I was…11..." Fiyero muttered quietly.

Elphaba laughed.

"Do you want food or not?"

"Are you going to deny a recently injured person food?!" Elphaba asked in a mocking tone.

"Fine, you win."

"I always do."

Fiyero laughed and handed her a plate of food.

The two ate in silence enjoying their time together.

Soon a shot was heard followed by shouting.

The two jumped up, Elphaba winced in pain. An army on horseback of 100 Munchkinland Troops led by Frex entered the clearing.

Fiyero jumped in front of Elphaba protectively.

A soldier grabbed Elphaba and pulled her up onto a horse holding her as she struggled to get loose.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero screamed and ran towards her. A few men dismounted their horses and clutched his wrists holding him back. There were now five men holding him back from escaping.

Frex dismounted. He approached a red faced Fiyero, who was still attempting to escape, kicking and pulling against his men, but it was no use.

"What shall we do with him sire?" A soldier asked Frex.

Frex looked deep in thought. "He'd make a great prisoner."

The men nodded and Elphaba screamed. Someone slapped her across the face. "Shut it, or you will be joining him in the dungeon."

Elphaba looked wide-eyed at Fiyero, who was now struggling even more to get free. He started to be pulled towards a cart that was being pulled by two of the horses.

He managed to get one arm free and punched a soldier in the jaw, catching the others in surprise and started to run. He was half-way to Elphaba when a soldier caught up to him and hit him across the head with his gun and Fiyero fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Review? :D**


End file.
